A Noble Paradise
by Taraka Dasmascus
Summary: A dramatic romance story revolving around the nobles Darcia and Jagara to be specific. Very AU.
1. Dark Nights

Hello... I've noticed the LACKof Darcia/Jagara In the pathetic world we live in. So, I've taken it apon my self to rid this world of such a crime. I love my work, but I wont be vain about it; I have the occasional mistake. However, please over look any grammer or spelling I manage to murder. Oh, and I shall take it apon myself to warn you. This story is Rated M for a reason. It is Mature writting not intended for younger viewers. I take into account that people not like to read graphic scenes. So, later on in the story if I have a lemon, I will place a link for those of you who wish to read such. Thank your suffering my Author notes, and you may now go about your reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfs-Rain.**  
Info:** This story is VERY A/U. You will find none of the wolfs in this story. This is Strickly a Story about Nobles. My appologies, but I am the writer after all.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnings:** Rated M for a reason.

Please take the time to review?

* * *

It was midnight; and so the sky was blackened with the void of space, black and colorless, except for the white dots that decorated its mysterious cover with a majestic twinkling. The moon; the jewel of the night, was illuminating the sky with the reflected (long since gone) rays of the sun, very similar to light off a diamond. Filling cloudless sky was the thundering echoes of a large stallion racing up the side of a hill. Soon, could be heard the whispered neigh of the beast as it was pulled to a sudden stop at the very top of the hill. In instinct, the horse rose onto its back legs, rearing its front legs out. 

The rider who was aback the horse, easily stayed mounted, his head rising in defiance against the wind that blew his cloak around him in a dramatic spectacle. His spiky black-dark blue hair blew in a few odd directions, giving him a roguish appearance, but yet not once taking away from his handsome features. Two blue eyes where locked onto the castle with in the distance, a set determination with in their depths. With a silent command the horse was sent thundering down the hill, heading towards the before mentioned location.

Upon reaching the gates to the large structure, the horse was forced to a stop by the guards who studied the figure. The man raised a delicate eye brow at them, sweeping his cloak away to show the golden-blue emblem of a wolf; his seal that glinted from a chain around his neck. The guards blinked, before quickly pulling the gates open with am uttered apologies to his 'lordship'; they hadn't known he was arriving so soon. He waved a hand in the air, brushing their apologies to a side. "I am arriving early, do not apologize, you are doing your job as you where hired too." With that he trotted away, the wind blowing his cloak about him as he headed down the village road.

He watched with amusement as woman and children watched him with curious eyes. A smile that pulled his lips causing a maid to blush furiously and duck back inside the doors of her Inn. With a soft chuckle that reached no ones ears but his own, he fixed his eyes onto the courtyard of the castle and urged his horse into a slow canter, dust kicking up as his horse whinnied. By the time he had cleared the village; his horse was a moving along at a rather alarming rate, considering the stretch of road came to an abrupt stop very soon. The rider only smirked at the daring of his horse, knowing full well the beast was only showing off for the mares that stood stabled off to the side. A cry came from the guards who guarded the doors to the castle, they rushed forward, swords drawn, fearing the worst as most guards do. The beast jolted to a stop, its body absorbing the shock as it reared upwards on hind legs and kept the guards at bar with its front hooves. "Be at ease!" the rider called out wit ha sharp tone that made the guards jerk to attention, and then blink as they looked up at the face of the lord from a distance land. With a hand on his horses head, the rider lowered his beast back to four legs, his skill showing in the fact he was un-phased at the danger it would have been to be thrown from such a massive stallion.

His horse pawed at the ground with a hoof, head lowered as his master dismounted. "Be careful with him lad…" The lord spoke to a stable boy who had approached to take his mount. The lad, who was apparently resourceful, pulled out a carrot, which, attracted the hungry beasts eyes and made him trot forward. The rider shook his head and brushed past the guards who where still staring at him. The echoes of his horse's hoof beats heard, the stallion happily chewing on a carrot, as he was lead off to the stables by the young boy.

The guards finally snapped back to reality when the man had heaved the large golden doors open; which shocked them, considering it usually took 5 men alone to budge them… They scattered back to their posts, a single guard going after the lord who had made his way into the castle and was now halfway down a corridor, nonchalantly of course, to the throne room.

With a flick of his wrists, the doors where opened by two guards, the one that was following him entered the throne room but stayed near the doors as he announced aloud. "Presenting his Grace, Lord Darcia, Of Luna-Valley." At his title, the lord bowed, eyes with merriment at the confusion he had seen planted on his King's face. "Darcia!" The king exclaimed, while looking behind the man as if looking for anyone else unexpected. "I came alone, straight from the Valley…The others leave from Rosavilen in a few days as expected. My King." He stood from his bow, meeting the King's eyes with a gaze that told the king only titles stood between them. The king chuckled, rising from his throne, his brown hair streaked with grey, but his eyes… His eyes sparkled with energy, their unusual violet color, adding to the effect; it was clear this man did not intend to die any time soon.

"Let us drop formalities Darcia, I know you have ridden ahead of the others for a reason… With out guard, it is dangerous in these times. Come, we will speak in the gardens; I grow weary of these desolate walls." The king Robes bellowing around his withering form, made his way from the throne room and to his desired locations; the young lord following.

'Tell me, what brings you so far, so fast, with out heeding with the other nobles…?" The king looked up at the taller younger man who was a mere leap away from entering the prime of his years. "I here… Rumors, that I wished to discuss with you; while I know it is safe to speak aloud…" Darcia paused, glanced down at the old king with a serious look; a look that added years to his young age. "I will speak this to you as friend, I speak a warning…' The kings brow furrowed. "A warning you say." A statement, not a question. "your life is not safe my friend…" He whispered softly, keeping his eyes on the kings. "The whispers of war from the south are growing… there are traitors among the nobility that your loyalist personal cannot even suspect… I urge you to take precautions."

The king nodded solemnly, watching Darcia with suspicion. "you know this, how?" Darcia choice then to look away, his eyes falling to the petals of a rose. "They are discreet about it. Unbelievably so… They asked me for my alliance, implying that I would benefit from a unfortunate happening…" The lord sighed, pain on his handsome features. "My lands will be in ruin… You will not have heard of it yet; no… But if you look to the far west, you will see smoke from my lands any day now… I escaped… As much as I feel a coward for it, there was nothing my death could have achieved if I stayed, at least, I have warned you…" Darcia meat the eyes of the king, and for a moment he feared there was something wrong, the way the king was staring at him… But when the king embraced him, he dropped it as a trick of the moon light. "thank you… you have no idea how it means to me…" the king whispered.

"You should have seen him sister, the way he controlled his mount…"  
"Stop it, you sound like a smitten housemaid."

Two females sat, perched on the window seat of a large balcony. There features exact, right down to the blond-gold hair that flowed around their bodies and nearly dragged along the floor. One the women where wrapped in the arms of her twin, eyes closed as she imagined the noblemen she had just seen seconds ago. The other holding her twin, stared down at her with an impassive gaze.

"But did you see him?" The lighter voice opened her eyes and looked up at her sister as if she was looking into a mirror. "yes.." Her deeper voice spoke, lacking the innocent tones of her sister. "I seen him…" She smirked. "The way his mussels clenched and wither with strength as he pushed those large doors open. The way commanding voice left the guards in stupider… That ornery stallion was so easily mastered on his hands… He would be quite a lover…" The innocent woman gapped up at her darker sister; speechless. "those hands, I bet the would caress you into a puddle of passion, make you eager to give what the good goddess gave you…" Her dark voice swirled with a sensual tone that made her sister shiver. "Stop…" The lighter one whispered, lifting a hand quickly to cover her sister's lips. "Stop!' she said with more courage that was quite rare for her. "Jagara, do not think such sinful things… Please…" The lighter sat up from her sister's lap and turned to face her.

'Oh you where always so innocent harmona.' Jagara thought as she ran a finger down her sisters cheek. "I was only playing with you, hun." She pulled her sister into a hug. "You got me jealous, over that man…" Harmona hugged her sister back with a crushing zeal. "Never… We promised we'd stay together… A promise made over mothers grave… I will never leave you…"


	2. Away from the Festival

* * *

Hello again. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Disclaimer still in place. I dont own Wolfs-Rain.

* * *

Chapter Two: Away from the Festival 

♠♦♥♣

The moon was high in the sky again, shining with a brilliance that limited the amount of candles one would need. And there would have had to have been a lot of candles….

Laughter filled the air of a small ballroom, jokes and jests thrown around quite freely as noblemen and common folk alike talked in mild ease about days past and days to come. The warnings of a young noble man seemed to have gone unchecked, and unheeded, as the king was now on his 10th glass of wine, and talking happily with the counts and earls about him.

But, deep with in the castle, two where not attending this happy festival. One of them was standing in his chambers, arms folded over his chest and piercing eyes glaring out at the night through a large window. The second, a woman in a sweeping dress, who had escaped the festival and was heading to wards the other non-partier. Her violet eyes searching the corridors for any guards who may question her absence at the party, but there was no one, and nothing in her way.

The man was startled out of his brooding when a soft knock came on his door; he moved to answer it, before he remembered why he was in his room. "No one will believe me about what I over heard… and the ones who said it, deny it… I know more then one of them would want my head for trying to warn the king…" He edged away from the door, stepping into the shadows of a tall bookcase, where the light of the moon could not reach.  
He was surprised to here a jingle of keys, and to see the door pushed open; his hand slid to his belt, silently pulling a dagger from its sheath as he edged deeper into the shadows, ready to strike the person down. When the person moved beyond the protection of the door way, and stepped into his chambers, he waited as they looked around, startled when piercing purple eyes locked onto his, and then drifted away, searching the room. He caught sight of light on metal in the persons hand, the jingle of keys forgotten in his stressed mind. He lunged from the shadows as the person turned around…

He was first startled when his dagger was shielded off by a large ring of keys, second was when his momentum caused both of them to collide into a book shelf. The third when a gasp of air exhaled from full lips, which owned the piercing purple eyes that stared at him with slight shock. He only then noticed with the help of the moon light, the ribbons and folds of a dress that covered the body of a woman. He blinked down at her when her fingers dropped the now dinted ring of keys, and a hand lifted, placing itself above her breast, calming her beating heart. "I am glad… that I did not allow my sister to go in my place…"

He let his dagger slip from his fingers, eyes locked to her purples ones if in a trance; he had nearly killed one of the king's daughters. He knew their names, and was almost positive this one was the renowned 'darker' of the two. "m'lady…" He snapped from his trance, head lowering. "My deepest apologies… I did not think it would be you…" His ears where greeted by a soft laughter. "Oh my…" He heard, and felt her words against his neck, only then noticing how his body was still flush against hers from pinning her to the bookcase. He felt the laughter that rumbled from her chest as it vibrated against his own. Not one to blush, but feeling awkward none the less, the young lord slowly relaxed his body and inched it away before the lady took notice.

"I must thank you." He lord raised his head, staring into those piercing purple eyes once more, feeling a slight trance slip over him once more. "Thank me... I nearly ran you through…." Darcia could not see the logic. "Yes, I thank you… I was thinking that my training might have gotten rust since the past years… I am glad to know I can still protect my self." The lord wasn't quite sure if he had heard these words right. "Training?" He was unable to imagine the princess before him, wielding a sword and slewing the throat of attackers. "Yes…" the woman said a little quieter. "But, don't you go spreading that about… My sister would never forgive me, and my father would be disgraced…"

Darcia has just started to gather, that this woman was more than met the eyes when something flashed in the still open door way, his eyes lifting from the lady and catching sight of a guard; who was narrowing his eyes at there 'position'. Despite Darcia's attempts to edge away from the princess, his body was still touching against hers, a hand against the bookshelf above the princess shoulder, and his other hand was innocently placed on her waist; where in mid attack he was going to try disabling her… The position of Jagara did not help matters, with a hand still on her heart, and a hand against his chest. It made the scene look quite 'against' the lord… Until Jagara's eyes flickered over to the guard and he felt her lean slowly closer to his body, he felt the hand on his chest tighten on his shirt and before he knew what had happened she had fallen into his arms; and moaned softly. He only briefly heard her whispered softly 'go with me on this…'

He jerked his head around to the guard, making it appear like he just seen him. "You there, make yourself useful and fetch me some water!" He easily picked up her lithe from and carried her to a chair not to far away, placing her in it gently, and brushing her hair from her forehead as he placed his palm against her skin. Relief flooded his brain when he heard the guard voicing his affirmative and heard the rattle of metal as he ran off to retrieve the required item.

He watched as the woman slowly opened one eye, and then the other. A grin on her lips speaking her amusement voicelessly. "My, that would have been quite the scandal if it where my sister in my place, I am ever more thankful I offered to come in her place. Here, he might come back with assistance, need to warm my skin". He felt her take his other hand and place it on her cheek, watching with wonder as she rubbed his palms against her skin. It dawned on him, she was using friction to create warmth. But again he found himself uncomfortable to be touching her in such away. "You're quick… Acting, I bless it. But, again you have my apologies…." He lowered his head, but against a soft laughter reached his ears. "When you're the dark twin, you learn something's to keep your lighter safe.…Here." He felt something pushed in to his hand as her voice dropped to a soft whisper, unable to question as he heard the metal clang of a guard approaching. He kept his smirk in check when he found the object to be a wooden fan, this woman was always prepared. He opened it with a click of his wrist and fanned her gently, attempting to look like he was worried. He didn't have to act very hard, when her head found itself rolling to a side and her eye lashes fluttered several times.

The guard came into the room, followed by a maid who he picked up in the kitchen. The guard at the sight of seeing the lord fanning the princess washed all the thoughts from his head. He had of course suspected the worse, he however still wondered why they where alone in Lord Darcia's chambers, but he brushed it away; the door had been open after all. He stood at that very door as the maid gasped and hurried into the room.

Darcia moved back to the side as the main dipped a cloth in the bowl of water she had taken from the kitchen and dapped the princess forehead. A hand placed on Jagara's cheek finding it warm, but the maid was reassured the woman would be okay when her eyes slid open slowly. The maid, was unable to tell who she was fretting over as she dapped the woman's cheeks with the cool cloth. "ah, Joan. I thank you." The maid blushed at being thanked; and was forced to remove the cloth when the princess waved her hand away. "Its nothing, just a bit too much wine on an empty stomach." The maid nodded, accepting the answer, surprised to find her speaker was the darker twin.

The maid stood and backed away, watching the woman carefully for any signs of relapse. The maid had suddenly wondered why the princess was in lords chambers to begin with… As if reading the girls mind, Jagara stood slowly from her seat and turned her attention to Darcia who was attempting to keep a chuckle down, and managed it when her eyes locked onto his. "M'lord… I must apologize for having fainted on you… I had come to see if you where okay since you where not at the festival…" she moved close to him, whispered softly, but loud enough for the maid to here. "Festivals.. They bore me so… people acting like idiots…" She pulled back slightly. "I had come to see if you would join me for a walk in the gardens, since every once else was busy making fools of them selves… " She smiled softly,. "Normally I would have asked my sister to go… but she was being passed around from noble to noble so each dance, that I hadn't the time to catch her for a word. She was having too much fun to disturb anyways." She glanced down at her dress, dusting it off slightly before she glanced back up. "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, so to speak…" The maid, taking the hint that she was now no longer needed, exited quickly, taking the guard away by the arm when he looked like he was going to stand. "Don't you dare but in… you could get demoted to a stable boy Rupert" the maid warned as she yanked him away.

Darcia extended his arm bowing slightly; his lips pulled into a smirk at the princess before him. "It would be my pleasure." With a playful slap, Jagara punished his wide grin that might give them away if the maid or guard popped back. She moved back to the book case for a moment, picking up the fallen dagger and ring of keys that had been hidden in the shadows. She hid the keys with in a fold on her dress, and stepped back over to Darcia, encircling his waist for a moment that made the young lord hold his breath as she slipped his dagger into its sheath. "Lucky they didn't notice them…" Jagara whispered as she toke his still offered arm, she let herself be lead from the room. "Quite the actress." Darcia whispered into her ear when he had recomposed himself from the princess close contact. He spoke so the maid and guard would not hear as they turned down a different corridor and made way for the gardens like their ruse had implied. "Oh, I'm not taking all the credit…" Jagara whispered back to him as she looked up at him with her piercing eyes. "You're quite able-bodied at keeping out of trouble as well… "

A chuckle met her ears as they stepped out into the gardens. "Madame, I have a feeling you are better then me at any day." He met her eyes with his own bright eyes, a silent moment passing between them, a pause that would have made any other woman blush and look away. Jagara blushed, but she didn't look away. "Come, I need to get out of view for a while… My sister maybe looking for me…" Jagara took him by the hand, pulling him through the garden, taking darts around bushes and shrubs that made the young lord doubt if he could find his way back to the start with ease.

Darcia could only watch as Jagara stopped in front of an old oak, he stared in wonder as she grasped a hold of one of the lower branches and in a blink of his eyes, she was gone, vanished up into the trees with an ease one would not except because of her dress. He approached the tree slowly, raising an eye brow as he attempted to locate the princess. "Hurry up would you? Unless, you're scarred to climb a tree…" With a snort, he quickly climbed up the tree, careful not to walk on branches that where two small.

He suddenly found himself yanked into the middle of the tree and sprawled rather indecently into a warm body and a hand over his lips. "Hush, I see her now." Jagara's words had just left her lips and where whispered into his ear, and the soft foot steps of Harmona could be heard as she stood on the center of the garden. She glanced around slowly, a pout on her lips as she quickly left the garden, the night air cool on her skin.

Darcia waited a moment before speaking softly. "May I ask?" He slowly attempted to edge out of her lap, from where she had pulled him. "Well… If she found me here with you, it might crush her… She's terribly fragile you know…" She relaxed against the branch behind her, allowing the lord slid in next to her. There was just enough room in the small hollow, formed by the branches spreading out in all directions; it was rather cozy; if one looked past the dried leafs.

"I gathered as so" he commented as he glanced over at her. "Tell me, you mentioned a while ago that you had come to do something, something about you coming to me instead of your sister?" He found his eyes subject to her purple gaze once again. "Yes… Both of us had noticed that you where being shunned by the other nobles, or rather… that you aren't bothering with them…" She shifted slightly, so she was laying on her side, an arm holding up her head as she gazed at him, her other arm lain over her waist. "There's always something going on that father keeps us unaware of; ever since our mother died." Her face grew solemn as she seemed to stare past him now.

"I shouldn't tell you what I know; you'd only be endangered then too…" he commented as his gaze left her and went to the sky above. "Are you in danger?" His attention was drawn back when he felt her hand on his arm, her eyes studying him. "Not to worry you… But yes..." He hesitated, still not wanting to speak his mind. "Come now, I'm a grown woman. Besides, if you where that edgy you tried to kill me, you need to tell someone…" He found her eyes on his again, and with a quite sigh he opened his lips, and told her. He spoke of how the other nobles had approached him in an alliance to go against the king, claiming the out come would benefits everyone. He told her of his near escape… and then riding across the country side to attempt to warn the king… Only for everyone to act as if nothing had happened… The king not even mentioning it again.

"You see… I'm starting to wonder if I didn't dream it all…Something's going on, but yet, I have no clue what…" Darcia sighed, eyes closed as he rested his head against a tree branch. He opened one eye when he felt her hand run down his cheek slowly. "I believe you… I remember watching you ride into town… Things have been slightly off balance ever since a few weeks…even since before you came; my father had been spending more and more time reading through old legends…"

"Old legends?" He raised an eye brow, both eyes opened; while he attempted not to mind her stroking the side of his face slowly. "Yes… stories about a paradise… created by wolfs… I'm not quite sure how it's all related. Oh… Do the other nobles even know you're here..?" She watched him from under slowly drooping eye brows. "I don't believe they do… I haven't made my presence known to them, and they might just think me dead… Since your father doesn't even seem to recall what I told him… In fact I haven't seen him since he suggest I stay in my chambers till he got things settled out…"

He sighed, staring out at the night as an odd silence drifted over them. He was only aware then, of the cold wind that swirled up from the depths of the night, and danced around them, he glanced down at the princess who was snuggling closer into his side for warmth, her eyes sliding closed. "Madame… Do you wish to return to your chambers?" He grew uneasy when she had to force her eyes open and gazed at him- "hmm. I don't really wish to go back and be questioned by my sister so soon… In fact, I don't wish to go back to royalty so soon… I can't even act this free around my sister." She murmured into his shirt. "If you feel awkward…and you would like to leave, go right ahead… but I'm going to stay." She yawned then, shivering as the wind blew over her bare shoulders.

Darcia opened his lips to reply, but at seeing her stubborn- most likely not easily changed attitude, and knowing she'd catch some kind of flu if she was left with out heat… He relaxed into the tree, very slowly, and hesitantly pressing against her; warmth was about all he could offer to her. Hearing and feeling her breathing slow, he grew curious about the woman beside him. At first glance, she seemed like most princess; quite, polite and presentable… While she was all those things, he realized that there was something inside that made her different. He wasn't able to place a word on her behavior. She obviously loved her sister; clear that she would allow no harm to come to her twin.

The young lord closed his eyes slowly, shifting his body so his chest was flush against the princess. In his mind, he only planned on closing his eyes, waiting till the woman was deep a sleep so he could return her to her chambers with out her waking up. But, apparently his own body had other plans that they did not confirm with him. He joined her in sleep, her body curled up against his as they slept, him blocking her from the worst of the chilly night. Quite amusing that awake he did everything in his power to keep from touching her; like a gentlemen would, accusations where harmful to high ranked people such as themselves. But in sleep his body had wrapped around the princess, shielding her smaller form easily. His arms slipped around her waist, while she snuggled into the warmth around her…


	3. Intent Desire of Hiding

Some romance and amussment. I present to you, chapter three. Disclaimer still in effect.

* * *

Chapter Three: Intent Desire of Hiding 

♠♦♥♣

A feeling of impending doom is never a good feeling to wake up to; it is even less a good feeling when people are clearly looking for you by calling out your name. so as Darcia's eyes slid open. He was instantly aware of a few things. One, Jagara almost seemed to be attached to him; their bodies molded flush against each other. Two, guards and servants alike; not to mention a few nobles could be heard searching through the castle, village, and most likely the fields surrounding them; calling out Jagara's name. Third, Jagara was already awake and grinning up at him with clearly no intentions of letting the people know she was right under their nose. Four, if he was found with her; after a night of her missing, their clothes tossed up…hair disheveled… He didn't want to continue that thought; knowing it would end with both of them disgraced.

He opened his lips to speak, but found two things stopping him. The first was a finger over his lips and Jagara shaking her head slowly, pointing down at the ground; indicating that they where not alone. The second was the amusement of Jagara's 'condition', he had to admit, her long hair falling in odd angles over her head and body, with leafs and a few twigs looked rather humorous. Holding back a chuckle, he reached his hand forward, using his fingers to remove a dried leaf from the top of her head. He twirled it around in his fingers, watching her eyes wide when it suddenly turned into a lush red rose. He watched her closely as he slid the rose into her hair and behind her ear, a smile on his lips. With his eyes on still hers, he was startled to see the piercing exterior flicker, the purple eyes softening slightly at the simple gesture.

Darcia watched as she pulled her self up onto her elbows, he bit back a blush when her chest brushed against his. He managed to keep from gulped when he Jagara shifted their bodies, pulling herself up on top of him and sitting straddled over his waist. He felt her lips brush his ear and she whispered softly. "I have an idea… But before you even think it; no I've never done this before…" He slowly exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when she sat up slowly.  
He watched her searching the garden, watched those piercing purple eyes studying everything around her. So when her eyes jerked back to something she had over looked, he was prepared for her as she dropped back down against his body. A hand grasping the ribbons of her dress, and a leg wrapped around both of hers, and over the skirts of her dress; he kept them from blowing in the wind and becoming see-able. "who's down there?" he whispered quietly into the top of her hair, watching it attempt to blow in the wind; with a quick movement of free arm, he trapped her hair around her back, created a blanket around them.

"Just my father…" She whispered with a cheerful tone, as if wasn't that important. "Just… your father…" The lord paled, instantly envisioned his head sliced off or hooked around the edge of a noose deep in the basement dungeons of the castle. He closed his eyes, attempting to think of something else. "Don't worry, He'll move on soon enough…" Jagara whispered, her head tilting, chin rested on his shoulder and her lips close to his ear. "How soon is soon…" He whispered over the top of her head, nervous that his death may linger with one wrong move.

Beneath the tree, the mentioned king stood looking around the garden. He knew his daughter liked this are most, something about the wind vines that curled up over the trees and that no gardener could manage to control. He was scowling slightly, "That daughter of mine will have questions to answer when I finally catch her." He glanced around again, and then with a sigh of defeat, he moved back towards the castle. If his daughter did not wish to me found, then she would not me found.

"Has The princess been found?" The king looked up at a tall man as he came to stop beside him. Wit ha head of unruly golden locks, and piercing green eyes. "No Gideon, she is still out here someplace… Right under my noise, and loving every minute of it I suspect." The king shook his head; Jagara had done these things a kid, only she had never vanished for this long, usually only hours at a time. "I have some new information. A guard claims to have seen Jagara late last night…" Gideon seen he had caught the kings attention. "He also claims, she was headed to his very garden in the company of Lord Darcia…" Gideon paused for a moment, as the king raised an eyebrow. "I have searched for Lord Darcia, but we have found our efforts useless, He too is no where's to be found…" The king nodded slowly, he still remembered the warning the young noble had given him. But, he could not act like he suspected something, which would put Darcia's life in more trouble. "Yes, yes… Darcia arrived before your group did a few days ago. He brought word of your good progress and he also gave me a lovely gift…" the king carried on, describing some object, which in fact did not exist. The king weaved a web of lies, knowing something was up when Gideon twitched slightly.

"Milord, do you not find it strange… that both Lord Darcia and Princess Jagara are both missing… and where both last seen together?" Gideon swirled around the front of the king, stopping him from entering the castle and blocking his way. With a look that made the taller man back away, The king scowled at his advisor. "Gideon… If you insinuating that Lord Darcia has captured and defiled my daughter… You are wrong, I trust Darcia a great deal. He would do no such thing." The kind brushed past the taller man, and vanished into the castle. Gideon frowned, and soon followed.

Meanwhile, up the tree; bodies still entangled around the other the mentioned two who where on the missing list, where pondering a way to slip into the castle unseen now that the king had moved on. "Tell me Darcia… Do you wish to 'defile' me?" Jagara was known for being bold, but her question even surprised her when she realized what she had asked. The look of shock that had taken over Darcia's face was enough to answer her question. "Milady… Those thoughts have not crossed my mind in great deal." He had taken a moment to realize that he had really heard what she had asked him, and then it had taken him a moment to reply. "But, it would be a lie, to say I do not have desirable thoughts when around you, my mind is male, and as a result I am unable to stop those thoughts completely…" He looked away from her piercing violet gaze, if she had been any other lady, he would have worded this differently, but he knew Jagara was more aggressive, so he kept his words to what his mind thought. "If you are asking if I want to take you against your will, or even take you with your will… I will answer No… I have too much respect for you, and myself to dishonor us like common whores… I am not, and will never be that kind of a man."

Jagara was touched with the outward forwardness he spoke to her with. Another man might have sworn no such thoughts had ever crossed his mind, but he had spoken the truth. She felt something at his words, she felt safe, protected. Last night she had sensed that this man would not harm her, the reason she had fallen a sleep in his arms. But, hearing the words from his mouth made her feel like she was actually cherished. Being the dark twin to the 'perfect' princess was not an easy life. While she held only love for her sister, and no resentment, she was always in her sisters shadows. They had been opposites from birth. Jagara would sooner watch from the darkness as her sister was shown to royal family over and over. Never once had she wanted to be shown off, unlike her sister she knew such things might go to her head, make her vain. Her sister was the type who was too innocent, naive, she was unaffected by being shown off. Jagara was happy as long as her sister was happy.

But as she raised a hand to Darcia's face, to draw his attention back to her, she felt like she had experienced something her sister had always had. Jagara was nearly flattened by the power of it, and she loved the feeling. Of being respected, of being thought of so highly, of not being a failure to her families line. Blue eyes locked to violet as Jagara lifted her torso off Darcia, who could only watch as she drew even closer. There was less then an inch and closing between their faces, noses almost touching as Jagara kept her eyes on the lords. A moment passed between them before Jagara whispered softly. "Thank you." Her head lowered, and she closed the distance between them; her lips finding his as she placed a soft, chaste, and yet brief kiss on the corner of his mouth. Her lips against his, but yet not enough to be considered a complete kiss.

With wide eyes, Darcia attempted to fight away a very strong urge. The urge to slip his arms around her waist, let her hair and ribbons blow for all to see as he would tilt his head to the side that ever so small of a fraction and catch her lips with his completely; the urge to take her under him and run his hands down her body as he ravished her straight into the twilight of night. The thoughts startled him, almost as much as the fact his head did move that smallest fraction and catch her lips, but the thoughts in his head where ended when he felt her lips on his completely. The soft silky texture was too perfect, to heavenly for him to taste, He attempted to pull back, but found himself already forced down completely onto his back as her lips yield to him. He had no where's to turn, no way to stop. He found himself, unable to stop…

As he tightened his arms around her waist, made sure her dress and hair where concealed, now was defiantly not the time to be found. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he did remember making sure it went no further then kissing. That he would keep his words true, even if their lips where molded against the other, moving with simultaneous movements that where only for experienced lovers. Both knew they where the furthest from experienced, but instinct made then accept and receive the actions the other would make. Their heads tilted, the kiss deepened, turning as Darcia lifted a hand, careless to being seen as he weaved his fingers into her hair, and pulled her even closer. Their tongues swept into the others mouth, the depths of their warm dark moist cavers invaded and pillaged. No corner was spared, no section over looked, they tasted each other fully, and would soon drink the result. Their tongues met in the middle, salvia mixing between their lips, both swallowed the mixture of their own fluids that gathered from the pressure between them. Soft moans drifted from their chests when they pulled apart with an almost sickening slurp. But they didn't exactly stop….

Blind to reason, careless to cause, they ravished each others faces, licking at skin and nipping soon after wards. Jagara shortly found her self under him, not caring how this came about as currently her head was tilted back, and her neck being assaulted with such passion she cried out as his teeth found the spot under her ear that made everything flash white with pleasure. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue flicked around the shell of her ear, her back arched her body into his as he closed his lips around her ear completely, laving it was heated strokes and leaving it dripping with his saliva as he pulled back and away from it for a moment to tuck her hair back behind her ear. Then, he was on the ear again, licking away his fluids and nipping it all over. They where beyond lucky that no one was looking for them anymore, because they would have been easily located and found if one followed the husky breaths and muffled moans.. Jagara's body arched up was again, his body forced hers down, pinning her under him as she panted with his administrations.

When he pulled away from her ear, he paused a moment. The sight before him was captivating.. with her head tossed to a side to give him better access to her neck one could see the bite marks he had given her, her lips where parted one could see that they where swollen from his kisses. It was when she opened her eyes, looking up at him with violet eyes that where glazed over, that he remembered he couldn't do this, that he remembered this was the kings daughter, remembered they where nobles of a high respect. He went to pull back, but found one of her arms sliding around his neck and pulling him back as she lifted her head after him. Her breasts felt bushing flush against his chest she rested her chin on his shoulder, and placed her lips to his ear. "I-" she paused, still having trouble taking in normal sized breaths of air. "I, defiantly thank you for that one." He could feel the grin on her lips as she nipped at his ear.

With their faces flushed from passion and not quite sure what to say, or do for that matter they slowly pulled apart, surveying the damage they had done to each other. Both had bruising bite marks over their lips, and neck, their faces red in spots that hadn't bruised. Their hair, gone wild from the wind, and hands that entwined into it, they both looked equally ravished; and that was a problem. The next thing they noticed, where their bodies them selves; which didn't seem to like being left out of the hot passion from not to long ago. Darcia's eyes widened slightly when he noticed Jagara's dress was pulled up to her waist, and one of his knees had been buried between her open sped tights. He quickly looked away, and attempted to remove himself from her body, until he felt something between his own legs grind against his manhood. That was shamefully still hard and would now have a rather hard time leaving. He groaned through his own swollen lips as he rubbed against Jagara's knee, a devilish grin on her lips as she watched him close his eyes when she slid a hand between his thighs and stroked at him from behind his clothing.

"We really should remove our selves from this tree…" Jagara commented as she slid her hand away from his crotch and ran it up his now ruffled shirt. Her hand found the back of his neck, and pulled him down as she leaned up and caught his lips briefly. A moment passed, dieing passion treating to flare up; Darcia unsure if he could keep his restraint in check this time placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled back from her. "Yes… the sooner the better..." He watched as she nodded, and they pulled apart slowly, Jagara quickly pulled the skirts of her dress down, slightly embarrassed that they had ridden so high.

Darcia was the first to land on the ground, mainly because he needed to distant himself from the female he had been with all night and the better part of the morning. Not because he disliked her company, but because of what happened between them… He was never one to get wound up into sex and one time stands; he had no desire to have a child when he was this young. To speak truth, never had had sexual desires all too much, he rather liked the thought of being a virgin. But, he found his body and mind betraying him when he did not want them too. His morals where giving him a beating right now, and by the time Jagara had landed beside him, he was feeling rather guilty for what they had done. He turned to her when she placed a hand on his shoulder, ready to apologize for his actions when slid her hand down to his, wrapped her fingers into it and leaned in towards him. Before he could even blink she had placed a soft kiss on his cheek and was now dragging him through the gardens hell wise and crooked.

He was soon lost, his mind unable to remember each turn they took around shrugs and bushes. He noticed they went going for any doors, and voiced a question on this. "Well, obviously the doors we can see are the ones people will see us come through. And if we both show up at the same time, someone is bound to think something; given our appearances... and they wouldn't be too far off the market." She whispered as she dodged around a large statue, only to come to a dead halt. He jerked to a stop behind her, his chest flush against her back as he looked over her shoulder. He understood when she made a jerking motion with her head backwards.

They slipped back around the statue just as the guard turned his head and raised an eye brow. He could have sworn he seen something. With a sigh, the guard switched his spear into his right hand and walked towards the statue. 'Better check it out' he muttered to him self. He turned around the statue, and at the same time Darcia and Jagara turned, keeping the guard between them until he would be unable to see where he had come from. They waited a moment then busted into a full out sprint as they ran past the guards post and vanished back in side the maze. The guard was none the wiser to them as he blamed what he seen on a chipmunk and resumed his post.

It only took Jagara minutes to reach the end of the maze, where Darcia believed he would be lost for days. She new ever turn, and never got lost in its massive size. He could only guess she had hidden out in it as a child and needed to know every turn so she wouldn't be found. He was however confused when she lead them to an old statue of a wolf. He didn't question as she pressed her hands on the wolf's maw and poked at its fanged teeth. He drew back from the wolf as it shifted, and moved; blinking with wild eyes he watched as the wolf leaped off its pedicle and revealed a trap door under its paws. At seeing the lord confusion, Jagara could only grin. "Its old magic, the stone the wolf is made of is enchanted. If you know what to do, it will move aside for you… come, quickly." She pulled the trap door open and vanished down into the darkness. Darcia paused a moment, a wary eye on the wolf statue that stood at attention beside the pedestal. He too vanished down into the darkness, hearing Jagara as she landed at the bottom someplace below him.


	4. Hidden Tension

Find out a little plot, and marvle in the world I am creating. Expect chapter five before christmas.

Happy Holidays!  
Dislciamer still in effect.  
R&R

* * *

Chapter 4: Hidden Tension

Darkness.. Darkness… They had been walking in the shadows for what seemed like hours now, but it was only minutes. It was strange, how one seemed to lose tract of time, when they where unable to tell what was going on around them. Darcia was starting to wonder, if they where lost, and started to voice his concern when Jagara halted to a stop in front of him. Unable to see from a lack of light, Darcia only noticed she stopped when his body was suddenly flush against hers. He felt her turning around, felt her chest against his and the not so modest swell of her breasts pressed firmly to him. "We really have to stop meeting like this." Darcia could only chuckle at her comment, a finger rising as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Despite his laughter, he was slightly unnerved by their closeness, still not use, and doubting he would ever be, to how close their bodies seemed to attract to the other.

"Why did you stop?" Darcia whispered as his fingers traced along her face slowly, seeming to move on their own accord as they slid down under her chin and long her neck. "Because we're here…" Jagara whispered in return as she felt his fingers trace along her collarbone and slip downwards to trace her skin along the edge of her dress. "…here?" Jagara closed her eyes, a cost purr forming in her chest as she leaned into his touch; so warm, so soft…such a loving… caress. "Your room." She felt his fingers leave her chest and travel back up along her neck. "Thank you then." Jagara felt his body pull away from hers, she grinned. If it Darcia would have been able to se it, he might have been able to stop her.

The mentioned lord soon felt himself pinned to the floor of the tunnel, with Jagara holding him captive. "Going someplace where you?" she purred as she laid down on top of him, making sure to keep a leg on either side of his waist, her dress hiked up to her tights at her position; she didn't care. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the man she had pinned under her body, was rubbing against him like a cat in heat. "Tell me you weren't planning on getting away so soon…" Darcia could not hold down his groan when her lips forcefully found his, and then where gone, he felt her hands running over his face, down his neck and chest… He raised an eye brow at her until she held up her hands. He blinked at the ash like soot that covered them. "Did you just…"

Her Cheshire cat grin was enough to comprehend that he was now covered with black smudges of soot. He grinned at her, and she caught it a moment too late, she felt the world go upside down, and found herself pinned to the ground, her dress has now hiked up to her waist… She could feel his knee as he grinded in against her; feel his hands as they soon came to trace over her face, neck, and chest….they lingered their, a moment longer then needed as they as they passed over his breasts. She blushed when he moved on, and his hands slid down her stomach, tugging the skirts of her dress lower to cover her better. She didn't realize he was off of her, until he picked her up and set her down on her feet. "Let me guess, this opens up behind one of those book cases…" She watched as he lifted a hand to trace the crack in the wall, where dim stream of light shined through. "Correct…" she managed after a moment, her head was else where's… "Allow me." She moved forward, purposely slipping in front of him and pressing her back up against his chest as she ran her hands down the wall.

In the back corner of Darcia's room, a small crack was heard, wood scraping over stone as a tall book shelf suddenly drug along the floor and revealed a tunnel to god knows where. Standing at the entrance, looking like they had seen more 'neater days' where Darcia and Jagara. Clothes no longer hanging off their bodies straight, tidying their hair would now be a lost cause. Their faces and clothing covered with smears of black; they defiantly looked like they had been up to something; but, with no one see them, they where safe.

Jagara let out a soft cry that was muffled by Darcia's hand when she was picked up bridal style and carried into the room. She shot him a questioning look when he placed her in large arm chair. She got no reply as he vanished into a side room; she assumed to find clothing. She waited a moment, tapping her fingers along the side of her leg as she expected his room from her seat. Her mind how ever did not linger on his quarters for much longer. She found herself thinking about the lord she had been monopolizing for the last few hours, finding herself unable to stop the smile that graced her lips. She lifted a hand, fingers brushing across the rose that was somehow still entangled into her hair. She closed her eyes, attempting to dissect why she was quite literally 'throwing' herself at him; she was not that kind of a woman. But. It just seemed like everything she did was 'part' of the moment, none of it planned. Just happened…

She was startled from her musings when she heard voices in the hall out side his door. "I tell you, I heard something in his room…" "Maybe he's back?" She was up and out of the chair before her mind even registered what she was doing. She appeared so suddenly at Darcia's side, it caused him to jump when she whispered into his ear; he didn't even see her come after him. "Hurry, someone's coming." Darcia registered little between Jagara grapping his new clothes, and pulling him out of the room. All he knew was that soon he was being pulled down the darkened hall as the bookcase closed over behind him someplace.

He allowed himself to be tugged along, not exactly having a choice in the matter. He was growing a custom to the feeling of her hand in his as she pulled him along, the sound of the folds on her dress shifting as they ran; the soft breaths of air that exited and entered her full lips… He blinked slightly, reveling in the aspect of being unable to keep her off his mind. It was a new experience for him; it wasn't unpleasant. It was a welcome distraction to the problems that had been plaguing him.

All too soon, he paused a moment too late as she came to an abrupt stop. He held his breath at the feel of her back pressing against his chest, the silk of her dress sliding so softly over the material of his shirt. He focused his attention onto her eyes as she turned her head to whisper something to him. "We must be careful; my chambers are a joined to my sisters." Her voice had given its warning, and before he had time to realize what she had said; she opened a door way into the center of her room.

Now, had Darcia known he was to be tugged into the private chambers of a princess; he would have refused and hidden behind all the morals he owned. But, given little choice in the matter he found himself pulled right into the middle of her chambers- that where rather, un-lady like. Swords decorated the walls, a book shelf full of god knows what closed behind them. A dark forest of black silks of golden trim covered this room. Soft candles sat on tables in various areas. A glance at her bed was something he couldn't stop from doing. It had to be the center piece of the room. Layers of black and dark purple created a tent like canopy around the soft silk sheets that made a rather erotically enticing entrance. He gulped, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks as the princess tightened her hand on his before realizing it and shoving him towards the nearest side door on her room. "It's a small dressing area; make yourself at home… There's something I need to check on." She tossed him his fresh clothes and he didn't hesitate to move for this door.

He pulled it open, stepping inside to find his scenes assaulted with soft calming aromas. Jagara's scent was all over this place. Especial in this place; he eyed the bottles that lined a small shelf beside a mirror and basin. On realizing that she must use this area to freshen up and with a glance at the tub in the corner with scented candles around it, to relax. He tried not to think about the fact she too had changed in that very room countless times as he removed his old clothing slowly.

He avoided the perfumes in the room; but however he knew he would not be rid of her personal scent for a while. It seemed to cling to his body and wrap around him. Soothing his mind with a numbing caress. He washed his hands, throwing water onto his face in hopes of removing the smudges cause by the princess earlier amusement.

When he was finished, he found himself doubting if these new clothes where the ones he had picked. But, in the hurry of his rooms he guessed he might have choice slightly wrong… He ran his hands over the leather pants that clung to his hips, his fingers lifting to attempt to pull the collar of his shirt up more around his throat, he only succeeded and showing more of his neck, that was covered in dark purple bite marks. His cheeks lightly flushed, a finger stoking the area in memory.

"Don't you even dare!"  
He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard the voice of Jagara talking with another. He froze, like a statue as he creped to wards the door slowly an ear pressed to the wood as he listened to the soft words. He heard an argument, that Jagara was losing. He deducted, that it was her sister. The voices where close, eerier; but Jagara's was darker, richer, like a chocolate that melted on the tongue… He blinked, napping out of his thoughts with a heavy blush at where his thoughts might have been going.

"So what if I did… I'm not the perfect one, you are."

Darcia; having listened long enough took this as a cue to enter. They had been arguing about Jagara's wear about; and unable to lie to her sister Harmona had been told that she had been with Darcia. But, when he pushed open the door and stepped into the soft light of the room; he found it hard to keep a straight face against the looks thrown at him; and his attire.

He watched harmona stare at him in confusion for a moment; then as if her innocence had taken a hit she looked away in horror to her sister, who was raking her eyes up and down Darcia's body careless to how rude it was. Darcia moved forward, His eyes on Jagara's as she managed to lock her eyes to his. "Miss me?" he whispered as he same to stand be side her; a little bit surprised when she turned and wrapped her arms around his body. He paused a beat, before snaking his arms around her body as if he had done so many times before. He turned his eyes to Harmona and nodded his head to her. "Princess… I had hoped to meet you on less… personal grounds. But, it is a pleasure."

"Harmona's expressions where worth the game they where playing; But never one to play with someone's head, Darcia wished to end this little escapade. "How much did you tell her?" he turned his head, looking down at the dark beauty in his arms. "I told her everything…" Jagara snuggled into his chest, her movements exposing his neck even more; Harmona looked away with a modest flush on her features at the bite marks over his skin. "It's a good thing you have at least one person who knows where you were the last few hours." Harmona whispered softly as she turned around, slowly walking towards the door that connected Jagara's her own rooms. "Because; Lord Darcia… The Guards have been informed to capture you on sight; and kill if you try to escape..."

Jagara gasped, turned in Darcia's arms to look at her sister as she left the room. "Someone tried to poison father's Wine this morning at breakfast… Since you are on the missing list, you are the one every one believes did it. Father argues your defense as much as he can- but the other nobles have convinced the guards you are guilty. Father has no say if the people don't listen to his words…" Harmona was gone then, vanished through the door as it shut softly behind her.

"So… what's worse. 'Defiling the king's daughter or poisoning his wine…" Darcia commented dryly as he ran a hand threw the golden curls of the female who had so far caused him more trouble in a few hours then he himself had managed to do in a week. "Defile? If that's your defense; you could at least make it true before you go to step in the line of danger." Her voice was so serious Darcia had to turn her around and look down at her face to studying the emotions written on it. "We'll go to my father directly and confront him. There will be little need to mention our… escapade." She lifted a hand tightening his collar to hide the bite marks. "Unless he needs more solid evidence that we where together, and I did not see you take any attempts against any one- aside from the personal afflictions to my skin…" She pushed aside the new dark velvet collar to her neck, the dress slipped rather low on her chest and it too a lot of morals to not help that dress fall further; take her body against his; hoist her dress up and expose those creamy thighs. Not to brace her against the cold stone and rip her underwear apart while he pillaged the darkest corners of her body…

He gasped aloud at those thoughts, shaking at the horror of what had appeared in his mind. He released his hold on her body, backing away so that he pressed his feverishly hot body against the cold icy stone of her room. He watched the confusion in her eyes; and held out a hand to stop her as she took a step towards him. "Don't… Before I turn your deepest desire into a reality…" He watched the confusion in her eyes soften to warmth again. He felt a calming presence with her eyes on him. He watched as she moved forward, unable to stop her as she snuggled against his chest once again. "Lust is a terrible thing feeling to experience… Or so my hand maidens claim." She tilted her head back, looking into his face with those mauve eyes warm and tender. "Do you lust for me; my dear Darcia?…" He couldn't breath- her scent was filling his mind, he tired to fight it off; tried to concentrate. "If I do, I shall never let you see the result." He looked away from her, but found her hands forcing his face back to look at her. "Your one of a kind…"

A few moments later found them walking from the royal chamber area and towards the throne room. An eerie silence had settled over the castle, Darcia was curious to the reason as to why they never ran across any guards; if they where all looking for him. But, when they reached the doors to the throne room, they came from everywhere. He bristled when they reached for Jagara, to pull her away from his side. But a quick maneuver on the princess part and she was in Darcia's arms, her hands flicking with a light red glow towards the guards around them. They fell in heaps, falling to a known spell that the princess weaved.

Darcia would have rather met the king face to face alone; rather then how he did. The Throne room doors suddenly swept open; and both Darcia and Jagara could only blink at the king as he survived the bodies of his guards. "… You have exactly one minute to explain where you where at." The king's voice sounded relived, but anger wherein n his words. "What did you think when where running off someplace? Did you even taken into account the chaos you caused?"

Jagara stayed in the arms of Darcia, where in a previous hour or two ago she might have went to hug her father. She started by him for his own protection- she had caused this mess and she would right it. "I was in the company of Lord Darcia. Our excursion took longer then I thought it would have. I did not mean to cause any harm… I apologize…" She lowered her head, resisting the urge to turn around in Darcia's arms and rest her head on his chest. She resisted the urge to snuggle into the warmth at her back; it was extremely harder then she thought it should have been.

As if just noticing who was holding his daughter close to his body; the king studied Darcia. "You where in his company you claim?" The king said nothing about their closeness. "For how long…" Jagara paused, pondering over how to select her words. "When I left the Festival last night, I met up with Lord Darcia. We've been together since then my King…" Jagara had long since realized how nothing in their story was going to sound innocent. In reality, it was, they had gotten a little close; but they had not went beyond what people would think.

"Darcia, if you wish to monopolize my daughter in the future again, at least tell me your going to start courting her." The kings response was not quite what either of then where expecting. They watched as he turned around and walked back into his throne room. "Darcia, I will require a moment of your time In the near future. But, for the present moment take my daughter back to her rooms. I need you two to keep a low profile until I slap some sense into the others nobles. I don't suggest traveling out in the open- so; Jagara can assist you with that… I know I don't have to give you the protective father talk… But, humor me and keep your public displays of affection down a notch…." With that, he was gone; and neither Darcia or Jagara could have commented before hand.

"Well... you heard my father; escort me back to my rooms. So we can make non-public displays of affection." She grinned placing a soft kiss to Darcia's cheek as she pulled out of his arms; but with a familiar tug she pulled him down the hall by his hand. "And hurry before these guards wake up…" Neither seen the King turn around and watch the display between them. He smiled softly at his 'darker' daughters' innocent display; perhaps Darcia was just what Jagara needed to calm her wild side down. The King paused as he realized something, and then dismissed it as a figment of his mind. He had thought he had seen bruised bite marks over the neck of Lord Darcia- but that wouldn't make sense. Or did it. "We've been together since then my King." Jagara's words echoed in his mind. She had admitted to having been with Darcia since late last night till that very moment, which meant they must have fallen asleep at some point… The King sighed as he turned to sit back in his throne; he shook his head clear of those thoughts. Lord Darcia was a respectable man; he trusted no other to be alone with his troublesome, mischievous daughter.


End file.
